The Journey of a Thousand Miles
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: As the Civil War fades, The Kid receives an invitation from an unlikely source to become the sheriff of a town he and Lou had helped years ago. Yet while this town remains a serene haven for a new life, old enemies never seem to fade. Thus begins a journey for Louise and The Kid into the unknown and the hope of keeping their promises to both themselves and to those they love.


.

 ** _Taking place in the summer of 1865 after the American Civil War, this tale takes us into the life of The Kid and Louise as a married couple continuing their lives together in marriage after the tragedies of war begin to fade. Each part will be quite short in comparison to what I typically write. This story is as much a journey for me as it will be for Lou and The Kid. And I'm excited to have you all along for the ride._**

* * *

 **"THE JOURNEY OF A THOUSAND MILES"**

 **preface**

* * *

With a little wind behind them and some luck, they would make it. These were among the hundreds of thoughts that passed through Louise's mind as she stood at the edge of the bunkhouse porch, pouring out her soul silently with thoughts of The Kid and their future as she watched the crimson sunset sink into the western horizon. _It won't be long now_ , she thought just before she felt two arms wrapping carefully around her waist, drawing her into their hold. She suppressed a laugh, smiling only to the recognition of those comforting arms as she raised a hand to stroke The Kid on the cheek, still watching the sunset as it stole her every breath.

"What's on your mind?" The Kid whispered in Lou's ear, looking out over Rock Creek subtly.

Lou sighed. "Oh, nothing really."

"Coulda fooled me."

Lou resisted The Kid's flirtatious tickling of her ribcage, shoving him away almost as forcefully as she resisted her smile.

"Lou," he followed her to the other side of the porch, laying a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter? Truly."

When Lou finally turned around to face The Kid, a tear was streaming down her face. But she refused to cry. "I don't want to leave Rock Creek. It's our home now, Kid."

"But we left Sweetwater. What's so different about leaving Rock Creek?"

"Kid, we were married here! All our family is here." Lou calmed, feeling apologetic and pacing back the way they had come. "It's not that I don't want to help the folks in Davenport." She turned, looking Kid straight in the eyes. "I just—I just don't want to lose you. Not now. Not that I finally got you roped."

The Kid smiled, still gazing into the same eyes he had fell in love with when he first found out Lou's dire secret those many years ago. "We'll get through this," he reassured. "Besides, the way things have been around Rock Creek since the war ended, I imagine Davenport might just be a sight for sore eyes."

"True," Lou chuckled and thought about how much Rock Creek had grown since the war came to end months ago.

War-torn families were coming westward. Soldiers wanting a new beginning heard just one cry. They heard the cry of the westward movement. Their souls longed to see the open prairie and forget the carnage that had split the country in two. Towns were popping up everywhere. Territories were filling up; and many were afraid that Indian uprisings would intensify. And with the railroad threatening to satisfy the hungers of westward growth, one entity was slowly fading. The Pony Express.

"Lou, you've got to understand that the Pony Express isn't going to be around forever. As much as we all hate the thought of it, we gotta live with that. And this is our chance to ensure a future. Not everyone gets offered a sheriff's post every day."

Lou smiled this time. "Seems we made quite the impression on that little town."

"We sure did." The Kid took a deep breath, joining Lou again to watch the horizon. "I promise you, Lou. Nothing has changed. We'll get that ranch I promised you. We'll settle down." He took her by the arms, turning her around to face him. "And we will bring back Jeremiah and Teresa. You have my word."

At this, The Kid took Louise in his arms and held her, their love expressed where no mere words could.

Drawing away minutes later, The Kid nodded towards the station bunkhouse's door with a grin. "Ya coming in?"

Louise shook her head. "I think I'll stay a bit longer."

"Alright." The Kid took a step closer to the door, setting a hand on it to go inside. "I'll tell Rachel to keep something warm for ya."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
